Orphans Beloved-Rachel's Unfortunate Halloween Experience
by regertz
Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved and Sheldon Swifties bits in my Buffyverse and Sheldonverse, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later. (Having some fun with this one, so a multi-parter. Pair to "Helena Has Busy Day…")
1. Chapter 1

"Orphans Beloved: "Rachel's Unfortunate Halloween Experience…"

Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved and Sheldon Swifties bits in my Buffyverse and Sheldonverse, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.

Disclaimer: No copy write infringement intended…

(Having some fun with this one, so a multi-parter. Pair to "Helena Has Busy Day…")

Part I…

"I really hate to have had to be the bearer of such tidings…" Marion Bowles, just a bit too bright for projecting sympathy, smile, elegant as always in tailored suit. "Especially at the start of the holidays…"

"I'm out. Just like that…?" Rachel, in hospital bed…Eye patch chaffing a bit, she furiously pressed her nurse's page button. "Idiot!" she graciously addressed the hurrying young nurse's "Yes, Ms. Duncan?"

"Eye patch, again!"

"Sorry, Ms. Duncan…"

"Sorry to trouble you, Margaret…" Marion, warmly, as the nurse worked on the dressing under the patch and adjusted the patch's strap. "Anyway, Ms. Duncan will be leaving shortly…You can let them know the room will be free in an hour."

Hmmn? Rachel stared…

But…My eye's still…Not replaced by one of the inferior models'used as a spare.

And it still stings…

"Could you lay out her clothes before you go? Thanks, Margaret." Marion, beaming warmly.

"So…" She turned to Rachel. "The doctors say you can leave…" friendly polite pause… "And I'm sure you want to get home and start settling your affairs."

"Topside can't remove me from Dyad…This is a minor physical disability, easily corrected."

"Rachel…Dear heart…" Marion, the sympathetic look again.

I bet she had that look ready for Aldous if I hadn't gotten him out first, Rachel thought.

My poor second daddy…Who surely dreams of vengeance…

Well, little foster daughter will soon be with you to plan strategy...For our mutual return from the dead.

"…If I'd had any say in the affair…" Marion continued. "But, the board feels that at such a critical time in Dyad's existence…"

"All I need is one damned eyeball, Marion…Give me a glass one temporarily until we bring in one of the spares and…Dr. Nealon can easily yank one out of…"

"Rachel. I'm afraid that Dr. Nealon is no longer with Dyad." Sigh. "Seems he was involved in some rather shady affairs. Unethical, but more important, fiscal…He's been terminated."

Hard stare indicating it was termination of the extreme prejudice variety…

"And sadly I guess the shock of discovery and scandal was too much for him, poor man…He committed suicide two days ago. A tragedy…"

Cut to shot of Nealon in open body bag, ghastly look of horror on face…

"Indeed." Rachel, curtly.

So much for my assistant Dr. Mengele…Well, Rachel Duncan needs no one…

Though Daddy Aldous? Please come and make it all better…

"As I've noted, the severance package is quite generous…"

Should allow me to stay in my apartment for about a year if I skimp... Well, if the tramp can take to the open road, and the pathetic housewife can live in suburban Hell with the lump in bovine joy, I can manage to…Uggg…Downgrade my lifestyle a bit…

Until vengeance is mine…

"There's no chance this could just be…An extended leave…?" Rachel spoke up, surprising Marion by the pleading tone…

"You know how devoted to the mission of Dyad I am, Marion…To our goals for biotechnology…" earnest look.

"No." Marion, flatly…Then smile again, warmest of beams… "I wouldn't wan t to give you false hopes, Rachel. The board has made its decision."

"Delphine Cormier. To take my place? Hardly a professional decision, Marion. The woman's a fine scientist I grant you but how can you expect her to make the hard choices required…"

"Topside would prefer Dyad to take a new course, Rachel. There's been too much violence and pushing of the ethical envelope recently. The Manning kidnapping, a threat of unauthorized surgery on one of our subjects…Your own aide Daniel Rosen involved in the murder of a police officer and the possible framing of Felix Dawkins? It just doesn't project the image Topside wishes to be conveyed just now, Rachel."

"I was told to get the task accomplished…By any means necessary…" Rachel, sincerely annoyed now…

"And your service is appreciated. But, no longer required…" Marion, coolly. "Ah…" she turned to where Nurse Margaret had laid out Rachel's suit, underwear, and shoes. "I see you're all set now. And don't worry, a driver will take you home and you are still fully covered by your medical insurance for your time here." Smile…Pat on arm as she rose. "Naturally, I'll want to keep in touch. Call me sometime, we'll do lunch." She turned and headed out the door, the nurse following a moment later…To Rachel's fury, clearly repressing a giggle.

God…Damn…Bitch! She threw the nearest thing, the room's television remote control at the closed door.

All right…

All…Right…

Right…She breathed deeply.

Can't let this overwhelm me. If the tramp and the psychotic can survive to fight another day, the fair-haired daughter of Neolution can bide her time to ultimate triumph.

Buzz from phone…

"Yes. My driver will be here in fifteen minutes? How…Wonderful. Thank you." She hung up, grim look, rising slowly, a bit painfully, out of bed.

God, it's hard to judge without depth perception…She eyed the clothes on chair, reaching.

….

"Arggh…Avast, there Matey!" the fifth drunken fool in Halloween outfit to address Rachel as she walked from her apartment to a nearby restaurant for the first decent meal she'd had in weeks.

Halloween…She sighed, eyeing the passers-by…Generally fairly well-if comically, for tonight's festivities, dressed, it being her rather posh neighborhood….A few lesser-so types, clearly not residents dressing down in costume…All the times Daniel and I would have a pumpkin cut to our exacting specifications by Martha Stewart and we'd go watch the neighborhood children in costume. Daniel happily noting how he'd enjoy torturing them to death, while I simply relished the thought of having them to display as my own precious ones. Then , with several bags of candy he'd forced from the ones he'd manage to trap in dark alleys, we'd head home to watch Halloween movies and eat our pillaged plunder.

"What a nice costume…I like the understatement of the pirate, confined to just the eyepatch. Tres elegant, Ms. Duncan, as always." The maitre'd of her favorite restaurant noted, with polished smile. She grimly thanking him.

"But…It appears we are unable to seat you tonight, I'm sorry…A busy evening."

She stared. "But I have a standing table…"

"I'm afraid that has been transferred to the new head of the Dyad Group…Dr…."

"Cormier? Delphine Cormier has my table?!"

"I only wish I could accommodate you, Ms. Duncan. If you'd made a reservation…A week or two in advance…" politely apologetic look. "I can recommend several other very fine establishments in the area…"

"It's…Fine…Thank you." She eyed him grimly, turning.

Delphine Cormier has my job…And my table…

Probably will take my apartment after I have to leave…

And her girlfriend has my eyeball…So to speak…Well, one of the potential replacements anyway…

Damn.

…..

"What do you mean…Frozen?" Rachel on phone, inside ATM cubicle. "How can you freeze my accounts over Daniel Rosen's gambling debts?! His name was what?! I can appeal to whom?! When?! Son of a…!" she threw the phone down.

Hmmn…Might not want to be so harsh with a $2000 phone I might want to return or sell…She eyed the phone on the ground.

Yes…She lifted the shattered case. I might not have wanted to be so harsh…

Well, I still have the tramp's pink phone…She sighed. Lovely…

Goddamn that little bastard…Putting his name on my accounts and financing his debts on me.

Well, I've got to have one account or something still open…Perhaps Marion can expedite that severance package a bit…To a new account or in cash…

It appears I will not be drowning my sorrows in a wild Halloween on the town…Sigh…

Bet the tramp and Kira are trick or treating tonight. Secure in the knowledge that some son or daughter of a bitch at Topside decided in their favor for good PR.

May as well go home and clean out the wine cellar while I still have it…

"What kind of pirate are you?" a little girl in Jason costume, complete with machete, eyed her.

"The worst kind, a corporate pirate." Rachel, coldly.

Hmmn…All alone, are we? She eyed the girl…And the bag of candy in hand…

Well, no reason not to keep up a cherished holiday tradition…

"MOMMMIEEE!" the girl shrieked as Rachel grabbed her bag, groaning as the little girl gave her a surprisingly solid punch to the stomach.

Oh, God…She grimaced, looking at her ruined suit as "Mommy" raced to her girl, glaring at Rachel.

Worst of it is…It's hospital food…Eyeing the soiled suit.

….

Toronto Metropolitan Police HQ…

"So you took candy…From a twelve year old?" Art Bell eyed the seated, handcuffed Rachel fuming in her chair.

"Cute…" another officer, female…Her badge identifying her as "Det. Angela DeAngelis" standing near. "Another step down in your career, Manning? Or should I say, 'Rachel Duncan'…Fake id, is it?"

"You're not Sarah Manning…Whatever you claim." Art, calmly. "You are actually Rachel, aren't you?"

"Don't know what you're bloody talkin' about, mate…er, Art. You know I'm Sarah, the low-life grafter who keeps poppin' up. I just happened to find that Rachel's stuff in the street…"

"Now that I believe, Art." DeAngelis grinned…"With the minor change…Stole the lady's stuff from her in the street."

"Another sister who happens to resemble you?" Art eyed Rachel.

"That is the interesting thing…" Angie nodded. "Lets lock her up and see what we can find out."

"Angie…" Art put up a hand. "Look, Ms. Duncan…I can guess why you want to cover, claiming to be Sarah. But if you think I'm going to let you walk on a petty charge when you're guilty of all…"

Angie, eager expectation…

Finally…The payoff on all this weirdness…

"…Well, we'll look into it later…" Art sighed. Angie frowning…Damnit, Art…

Lieutenant Hardcastle walked by, staring…Stopping to eye Rachel who gave him a defiant leer…

"Jesus Christ, is this another one?"

"Nah, just me, Sarah Manning, payin' a visit, Lieutenant…I decided to go upscale again. How are you?" leer.

"Art?" Hardcastle looked to Bell who sighed.

"Sortin' things out, Lieutenant. But this isn't Sarah Manning. Meet Ms. Rachel Duncan, of the Dyad Group…Just having a little fun with us. "

"Uh-huh. Well…Lady…We may have to keep it polite so as to avoid any more attempts at suspending my officers…" Hardcastle glared. "But we will do our jobs, no matter what you and your lawyers try to pull…"

"Got me all wrong, Lieutenant." Rachel, affecting English accent, shook head. "Just couldn't stay away from you guys."

"Good luck finding something to hold her on." Hardcastle to Art, grimly. "If you do, go ahead and put it on me. I could use a few days suspension break." He strode off…

"I think I miss him most of all…" Rachel sneered.

"I think I'd enjoy bangin' you off a wall…" Angie noted grimly. "Even if you're not Manning…And judging by that lousy accent, Art's right."

"Well, suppose we settle this…" Art reached for his phone. "I think Sarah would love to hook up with you again…Maybe Helena too."

"Who's…?" Angie eagerly…More so as she caught Rachel's blanching…

Helena?

"Look…It's just a damn bag of candy…I knocked it out of the little brat's hands when she stuck it in my face." Rachel, desperately.

"Assault on a minor, if Mom presses…" Art eyed her. "Possible intent to kidnap…"

"Art…"

"I wonder, Ms. Duncan…If I pretended to buy your 'Sarah' routine…And charged you with impersonating Beth Childs…"

"That sounds like a good idea, Art." Angie grinned.

Ummn…Rachel blinked.

And right now, no doubt Marion and Topside would be happy to see me facing a long prison term as Sarah Manning or someone impersonating both Sarah and Beth…

"Something tells me…Say a little bird, with cell phone…That no high-powered team of legal eagles would come by to rescue you this time, 'Sarah'." Art, coldly.

"Fine. Just trying to avoid a little unwanted publicity. I am Rachel Duncan, head of the Dyad Group…Sarah's my rather disreputable sister…I was drinking a bit too much tonight and made a fool of myself and I panicked, for my job's sake. You can understand, surely. I didn't mean any harm to the girl. Just let me plead guilty and pay the fine or whatever…" Rachel sighed.

"See how easy things get when you tell the truth. Well, Ms. Duncan…On the one hand, you're in luck. The mother just wanted me to speak to you sternly…She's not pressing charges, lucky for you. On the other hand, though, I'm afraid I will be holding you to see Sarah Manning as there are some additional questions…Pertaining to some very serious charges…"

"Sarah's guilty of personating one of your own officers…You can't trust her word over mine…!" Rachel fumed.

"Different matter…Our call…And yeah, we can…" Art noted, quietly.

"You know…Much as I would like to nail Manning…I'm starting to prefer the idea of putting you behind bars, Rach…" Angie smiled.

"Art? A visitor…" an officer came to the desk.

"Time for a family reunion…" Art smiled at the frowning Rachel.

"Say what happened to your suit?" Angie eyed the ruined front.

….

"Sarah has no intention of coming anywhere near you." Alison, seated, in as Rachel mentally noted, what passes in Suberia as a "dressy suit", the lumpen one seated beside her. "But I can confirm that this is not Sarah…It's our utterly vile and inhuman sister, Rachel Duncan."

"Nice to meet you, too, Alison." Rachel glared.

"Do you expect me to be polite to the woman who kidnapped my niece and threatened my poor dear sister?" Alison eyed her. "Who, God knows, had hideous plans for me and my family…By the way, what happened to your eye?"

"Is that for Halloween?" Donnie asked.

Good God…Rachel sighed.

I'd could almost wish Helena had come…


	2. Chapter 2

"Orphans Beloved: "Rachel's Unfortunate Halloween Experience…"

Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved and Sheldon Swifties bits in my Buffyverse and Sheldonverse, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.

Disclaimer: No copy write infringement intended…

(Having some fun with this one, so a multi-parter. Pair to "Helena Has Busy Day…")

Part II…

Given as yet she was unsure of any of her credit card or bank accounts being untouched by Daniel's little maneuverings, Rachel had graciously accepted the offer of a ride home by an admittedly curious to understand her Alison and Donnie…

"Fine, lets go then…" she insisted, rising…

"Just a moment…" Art, coolly. "I want you to know that the only reason I don't charge you with the crimes Alison mentioned…"

Angie perking eagerly…

"…Is for Sarah 'sand Kira's protection."

"Kira? The niece?" Angie, hopeful for more info crumbs…

"Fine. Mutually assured destruction pact, I get that, officer. Now may my dear sister and her…" Rachel eyeing Donnie with disdain… "…Pet…Take me home."

"It's fine…" Donnie waved down Alison's wrath… "We need a chance to talk with her…"

Oh?…Still a modicum of proper respect for the Duncan among the fear-crazed bourgeois, eh? Good, good. I may be able to use that.

"A moment." Alison, to Art, who waved a gracious hand. She leading Donnie off to an empty conference room.

Rachel eyeing after them…Hmmn…

"I suppose the bovines need to chew their cud for a bit before taking any action…" she noted to Art who eyed her coolly.

"I really don't think the garage is an option…" Donnie's worried voice from the ajar door. The said door suddenly closed an instant later.

Good God, are they thinking I'd stay with them? Rachel blinked. In their garage?…Like some ridiculous 70s sitcom character?

Hmmn…Garage…Angie thought. Vic did say they were up to something in that garage of theirs.

The door opened…Donnie, fairly welcoming beam to Rachel…Ally following him, a bit grim…

"Ok, then…Why don't we be off? I'm sure we all want to get home for Halloween."

"Yes. We were supposed to be trick-or-treating with our kids now." Alison noted, stern look at Rachel.

"So sorry…Pity Sarah was afraid to face me."

"Afraid she might kill you, you mean…" Alison frowned. "Come. We have things to discuss and I want to get home to my children."

"They're no more 'your' children than mine…" Rachel, a bit nettled.

"DON'T!" Ally snapped, finger raised. "Don't ever even talk about my children. Because if I ever…"

Ally…Police…All around…Donnie hissed.

"Just come along." Alison glared. "Unless you prefer to spend the night in a holding cell…On our charge that your goons attempted to kidnap me a short time ago."

Why am I suddenly nervous? Rachel frowned inwardly. Something about these two…

Please…The bovine bourgeois? Afraid of misfolding their laundered towels?

"Kidnapping? Threatening? Art?" Angie to Art…Who waved her off…

"Hearsay, Ange…Far as you know and I will admit to. For now…" he said calmly, watching Rachel somewhat reluctantly follow Donnie, who politely opened the station door for her, Ally making up the rear, brief glance back to Art.

Ally…Nothing stupid…His look saying…

…..

"So how are my dear niece and her mother, since she tried to kill me?"Rachel asked, pleasant tone as the Hendrixs' bourgemobile moved out from the station parking lot onto the main street, Donnie driving while keeping a somewhat nervous occasional eye on Alison…Rachel in back…

"Glad to be free of you and your fiends…" Ally, calmly. "I don't know how you live with yourself…Poor Dr. Duncan loved you so…"

"You said not to mention your children. Don't bring up my father." Rachel, coldly.

"As for my actions…I regret none. I did what was necessary."

"Then you'll understand if we do likewise, I'm sure." Alison, equal coldness.

"I hardly think harming me…If that's your intention…Would be wise or necessary."

"Girls…" Donnie tried. "Maybe we should try talking about other things for a bit…?"

"Does he do that all the time?" Rachel looked at him. "Aldous said he was the ultimate pacifier for you but…"

"Please…Keep on pressing my defend my loved ones button…" Alison smiled back to her. "You'll see where Helena gets her murderous impulses from…"

"Just praising his skills as a monitor, sister…You know, Hendrix, Dyad will be wanting you to check in soon and resume your duties."

"I quit. I think I made that clear to…You guys." Donnie, grimly.

"No one quits this study, Hendrix. I'd advise you to contact them first…Don't make them come to you."

"Things will be different under Dr. Cormier. At least until Dyad is investigated and closed down…" Ally, calmly.

"I hardly think so, dear." Rachel shook head, smiling. "Dyad has far too many powerful connections for your little band to bring us down."

"Hardly 'us' now, Rachel. We know they've kicked you out." Alison noted, turning to eye her fully. "You're alone now…You have no one."

Rachel staring back…

You…

"I understand you lost your boyfriend." Donnie spoke up. "I know he was a very bad guy but I'll say I'm sorry for your loss…And of Dr. Leekie…I guess he was all the father you really knew, huh? Since he took you away from Dr. Duncan when you were so young."

"I asked we not discuss…" Rachel began. A tear running…

"Just wanted to express condolences. Not sorry really that either one of them is gone but I guess it must hurt. And for what it's worth, Dr. Leekie did seem to care about all of you." Donnie, eyeing Rachel briefly in the rear view mirror.

"Why did you do this, Rachel?" Alison sighed, twisting back again to look at her. "You had an agreement with Sarah, even some chance to study Kira's samples…We were all ready to cooperate…Up to a point." She shook her head. "What could have done this to you? Sarah said you seemed like such a loving child…Sorry."

"You are a fool, Mrs. Hendrix." Rachel, coldly. "The world is a hard and difficult place and anyone who wants real authority, power, and the means to protect oneself and those they care about…" she paused. Looking out…

"Why are we going this way? It's not the way to my apartment…"

"You were saying…?" Donnie, calmly. Direct look via mirror.

"We beg to differ on the issue of who's a fool here." Alison, quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

"Orphans Beloved: "Rachel's Unfortunate Halloween Experience…"

Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved and Sheldon Swifties bits in my Buffyverse and Sheldonverse, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.

Disclaimer: No copy write infringement intended…

(Having some fun with this one, so a multi-parter. Pair to "Helena Has Busy Day…")

Part III…

"I ask again…Where the devil are you taking me?" Rachel, struggling to keep down a rising sense of dread.

"Think of this as a learning experience…Your chance to know what it is to be black-bagged and kidnapped, in a figurative sense, only…" Alison noted.

"Let me out…So help me I will have you both charged, your brats taken away…" Rachel fumbled with the door.

"Child-proofed years ago…" Ally shook her head. "I'd've thought that would be in our files or at least, obvious…And Rachel, I won't warn you again about speaking of my children in any way."

"Donald…Donnie…" Rachel, cleverly sounding an Ally note in her voice… "You don't want to hurt me…You're a nice man…And I look like your wife."

"Mr. Hendrix for now, please…Debatable, given how you've tormented my wife and her sweet sisters…It's because I am a good, I hope, man…That you look like Ally only makes what you've done worse." He replied, calmly.

"I'm the one who's suffered here…" Rachel began.

"Only what you richly deserved." Ally, coldly.

"If you harm me, you'll pay…"

"Mr. Hendrix…Thanks for depositing me at the Toronto airport to take the first flight to New York." Ally, in perfect imitation of Rachel.

"No problem, Miss Duncan." He nodded.

"See…" Ally beamed at the stunned Rachel… "Easy as pie…Courtesy Clone Club membership. Say, honey?…You know a weekend in NYC might be a fun break. You could drive down and meet me somewhere."

"You'd never get away with it…" Rachel, anxiously.

"But, except for our good and conscientious friend, Arthur Bell, who'd only be so out of duty, who'd care?" Alison eyed her calmly.

"My foster guardian…Aldous…He's alive…I spared him. He'll never let you get away with harming me, he loves me." Rachel desperately.

"I gotta admit, it was the one redeeming thing about Leekie…That he did care about you girls…" Donnie nodded. "But I doubt he'll be coming back to help you, Rach."

"Please…Please don't hurt me." Rachel, pleading now… "I'm finished at Dyad…I can't hurt you or the others. Just drop me somewhere and let me run. None of you died at my hands…Please…For my father's sake, your creator…" she eyed Ally who stared at her.

"Poor Dr. Duncan…I do think he meant well, at the end." Ally sighed. "And you should know I only mention him because you did first."

"Yes, sister…He was a good man…He wouldn't want you to hurt me…"

"We're not the ones you'll have to answer to, Rachel." Donnie, grimly now.

"Indeed." Ally, coldly.

"Say, look, a Clown Burger…Anyone else starved?" Donnie suggested.

"Donnie…You promised to keep away from fast food. And I've been putting a little on, with all the drinking." Ally, sternly. "There's an F2O, we can get a salad… Rachel? You want anything?"

….

Nearly three hours later…

A groggy Rachel awakening…In what to her single, depth-deprived eye, was apparently a very dark room…Perhaps a large closet or cellar…Or…

Garage? She blinked…Remembering Donnie's words at the station…

"Hello?!...Alison?!...Donnie?!..." she called. Feeling…

Hmmn…Bound to this chair…Both arms and legs…

"Not amusing, people…" she tried a defiant air. "Don't think because the wheel has dropped me down a bit today, that I won't rise again…"

"It's because we're afraid of that that you're here, Rachel…" a voice in the dark…Light snapping on…

"Cosima?..." Rachel whispered. "Please…Don't let the others harm me. I was only doing my job…"

"Hardly…" Cosima frowned, adjusting her nasal tubing… "You destroyed poor Kira's bone marrow and you were going to mutilate Sarah…What the hell is wrong with you, Rachel?"

"Sarah took away my father…He died because of her…" Rachel, furiously…

"You made him kill himself to prevent any more experiments on people…God, Rachel…" Cosima shook her head. "We were cooperating…You could have studied Kira, to some extent, with Sarah's willing consent. Ethan could have been your father again, he wanted to be more than anything..."

"Sarah mutilated me…" Rachel glared. "Look at this…My eye…"

"Actually…That was me…" Cosima shrugged. "And I did it to protect Sarah…You forced us to defend ourselves. And now…" she eyed her…

"As you say, the wheel may turn again…And we're tired of having you hounding us, simply because you're a miserable, frustrated bitch." Calm tone. "I could put up with you, but Ally and Sarah have kids…Our brothers Donnie and Fee can't have you messing up their lives…Helena needs peace and a chance to recover from all that abuse…And now Sarah and Kira have a chance to reunite with Kira's father…No. You're just too much for us to have to deal with right now, Rachel."

"You bitches have taken everything from me! Take my life, too, now! Go ahead! But someone will answer for it. Questions will be asked! I won't be…Forgotten…" she looked at Cosima's sad face, trembling… "Please…Please, don't…I'm all alone…Even Aldous is gone. Please, sister…Please!"

"Hello seestra…" a voice…Another light snapped on.

"He…Helena…" Rachel blinked.

"Happy Halloween, problem sestra." Helena eyed her from her chair, cocked head, wan smile.

…


End file.
